Christmas fever - Ronald Knox x reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: Ronald finally convinces you to come to the party with you. You then get a fever.


''So… there's this party on-''  
''No.''

''Ahem…Hey _. Do you want to come with me to this party at-''  
''No.''

''There's gonna be a christmas party and everyone-''  
''No''  
''Just let me finish, goddamnit!''  
You sighed and looked up at Ronald with raised eyebrows. His eyes were twinkling and he had the most ridiculous smile on his face.

You'd told him that after the first time at a party with him, it wasn't happening again. All the drunkenness in the atmosphere made you feel awkward. Even William was tipsy. Not that it was his choice. Grell was the one that spiked almost all of the drinks. You managed to get lucky and were able to enjoy alcohol free punch.

If you've ever been in a room filled with drunks you know that it's not pleasant. The smell, the throwing up, people coming up to you to hit on you, people lying on the floor, on tables and hogging the bathrooms. Not nice. And then if you came with a friend or in your case a boyfriend, you had the duty of dragging their butt home. You could always leave them but then you'd go home feeling guilty and stay up at night worrying about them and wondering what the heck they were up to.

''There's a party on Wednesday.''  
You rolled your eyes at him and continued stacking papers. He sighed and put his gloved onto yours making you look up again with a glare.  
''Everyone is going to be there. It's Christmas!''  
''That's great Ronald. Only there's one single mistake. Not everyone because I'm not going.''  
He frowned and looked down onto the ground.  
''Alright.''  
With a sigh he turned around and started walking to the door slowly with his head bowed in disappointment.  
Just as you thought he was going to leave, he came dashing back and got onto his knees in front of you.  
''Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease come, _.'' he whined,clasping his hands together ''It won't be the same without you.''  
You cocked your head to the side and stared at him for a few moments. He began to pout, his bottom lip was trembling as he attempted to look like a crestfallen child who had just dropped his ice cream.  
You sighed in exasperation.  
''Fine! I'll come to the stupid party with you just stop doing that and get out of my face.''  
He laughed in triumph and got up from his knees. He took your hand and gave it a quick kiss.  
''You'll have a great time, _. I promise!''  
You motioned him to leave with a wave of your hand.

* * *

You were in bed with a fever. Your entire body was shaking. Your head was pounding under the cold wet towel you placed onto your forehead. Ronald was supposed to be coming to pick you in half an hour. He was going to be devastated when he finds out that you can't make it to the party.  
Knowing him, he would probably drag you to the party anyway while you were still wearing your pyjamas.  
''You got what you want, _.'' You muttered to yourself you shoved the thermometer into your mouth to measure your body heat yet again.

''_! Are you ready yet?'' Ronald yelled, slamming the front door shut. Trust him to find a way to break into your house.  
Your throat was hoarse and you had a thermometer in your mouth, you weren't in a good position to do any yelling so you simply waited. You could hear his footsteps getting louder until he finally opened the door to your bedroom.  
''What are you doing in bed?'' he asked, confused.  
You narrowed your eyes at him as you took the thermometer out of your mouth with a shaky hand and held it out for him.  
He walked up to you and carefully took it out of your hand. He looked at it.  
''Oh.''  
The he looked down at you.  
''O-Okay...You're sick.''  
You shrugged slightly as you fixed the wet towel on your forehead.  
''Well, I'm going to stay with you and make sure you get better!'' he yelled enthusiastically.  
You cursed him silently as you held your hands to your head. It was still hurting. And he wasn't really helping.  
''N-No.'' You croaked ''You're going to the party.''  
''But you're sick! I need to take care of you''  
''You're going to go the party without me.'' you repeated ''and you're going to have a great time.''  
He furrowed his eyebrows and walked to your side, putting the thermometer onto your bedside table with a quiet clink.  
''Are you sure?'' He whispered as he crouched down and put a hand onto your burning forehead.  
You nodded with a meek smile.

* * *

Ronald leaned against the wall, sipping on punch. William made sure to get rid of all the alcohol due to what happened last time. He apparently woke up in a cupboard naked. Everyone was feeling pretty bummed out about this ban but they tried to make the most of what they had and started drinking punch like shots and pretending they were drunk. Even if there was actual alcohol, Ronald wouldn't have drunk much of it. Seeing as _ was at home there would be nobody to drag his butt home if he got hammered. He was looking forward to this party the entire week. He wanted her to have a great time at the party with him because she clearly wasn't too thrilled about the last time. He also wanted to see if her dancing was as bad as she had said. He didn't do any dancing last time due to the fact that he was staggering around grinding the walls and laughing at anything anybody said.

''Where's _?~'' Grell asked leaning onto the wall beside Ronald.  
''She has a fever'' Ronald replied taking another sip of punch.  
''Can shinigami's even get fevers?'' He asked, with a raised eyebrows. Ronald shrugged in reply.  
''Aw. That's really a shame. She's not missing much though, is she~?''  
They looked around. Alan was standing motionless beside Eric who was red in the face from laughing too hard at the christmas cracker jokes. The receptionists and the like sat in a circle playing spin the bottle truth or dare. Everyone took a sip of punch when the bottle landed on anybody. People were practically scrambling to run to the single bathroom. William was standing in the corner with a smug smile, clearly satisfied that nobody was up to too much mischief. He had picked out the music. Everyone was stuck with classical for the entire night.

''I'm going to go and take care of her. This party's a complete-''  
''Shamble~'' Grell interrupted earning a nod from Ronald.  
''Well, I hope she get's well soon~''

* * *

''_? Are you awake.'' Ronald whispered in your ear.  
You stayed still, keeping your breathing levelled. What is he doing here, you thought, shouldn't he be at the party.  
''Well, I guess I'll just go and look through her underwear drawer since she's still sleeping.''  
Your eyes burst open.  
''Don't you dare.'' You croaked attempting to sound threatening but failing badly as you began to coughing.  
He held up his arms with a laugh ''Relax, i was just seeing if you were actually sleeping.''  
''Why aren't you at the party?''  
He carefully sat down on the edge of your bed, smoothing out the sheets.  
''What party? It was a complete trainwreck. No alcohol, no good music and most importantly no you.''  
You rolled your eyes at him, blushing slightly. You enjoyed times like this. He could be very sweet when he wanted to be.  
''Well… since you're here… could you bring me some water?'' you smirked.  
You were going to take advantage of the situation.

* * *

For the next few hours you had Ronald running around, getting you things seeing how far he would go for you. You had asked for tea, for soup, for a book from the highest shelf and a towel which you then threw at his face. He had gotten all of these for you in seconds. He even fed you the soup and gave you a straw for your tea. He also got your medicine and changed your wet towel. Your fever had gone down drastically and you were feeling almost normal thanks to his help. You smiled at him as he came rushing back, out of breath.  
''Thanks Ronald. You're the best...It's a shame the party stunk.'' You said, sitting up in your bed.  
''Nah, i had a fine time here with you. Except, you know,when you threw that towel at my face, that was kind of mean.'' he laughed.  
''Thanks to you I'm feeling better...Next time there's a party, i'll try and not get sick.''  
''I'll probably be the one to get sick next time with my luck. Would you take care of me if I did?'' he asked, smiling hopefully.  
''Of course.'' you stuck your tongue out at him ''Though...I'd probably check out the party first and see how badly it stinks...''  
He punched you lightly on the arm,chuckling.  
''Hey… Merry Christmas _.'' he said wrapping his arm around you.  
''Merry Christmas Ronald''


End file.
